Wife for Our Leader
by Lee Sanghyun
Summary: Hyukjae dan Donghae mencarikan pendamping untuk calon Ketua Gangster mereka. Berawal dan berakhir dengan andil seekor kucing?/ KyuMin fanfiction/ Lee Sanghyun & Mami Jujue Present / Yaoi/ DLDR


**.**

"**Wife for Our Leader"**

**KyuMin Fanfiction**

**Plot cerita ini dari Mami Jujue, Lee Sanghyun mencoba untuk mengembangkan ceritanya dan jadilah fic GaJe (Bahasanya Ju2e) ini**

**Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), de el el…DLDR**

**enJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish! Ternyata ini tidak mudah! Sungguh menguras tenaga dan waktu!" Namja berambut blonde yang sangat terkenal dengan gummy smilenya melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Sesekali ia menendang kaleng kosong tak bersalah yang dibuang pemiliknya di sembarang tempat. Panggillah dia dengan nama Lee Hyukjae

Sementara pria tampan dengan wajah kekanakan –sebutlah namanya Lee Donghae yang berjalan di sebelahnya mengangguk menyetujui "Hampir semua wanita cantik kenalan kita yang disodorkan padanya tak diliriknya sedikitpun! Mulai dari model, artis bahkan cucu presiden di tolaknya tanpa ada basa basi sedikitpun! Dan lagi-lagi alasannya sama! 'Tidak sesuai dengan selera'! Cih, sok jual mahal!"

"Huuuffff, untung wanita-wanita itu tidak mengamuk pada kita setelahnya, rugi kan jika sekarang mereka tak mau lagi kita ajak kencan gara2 penolakan sadis 'bos' kita!"

"Kau benar, Hyuk! Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Ini sudah berminggu-minggu kita mengadakan seleksi. Apa kau masih punya stok?"

"Hm…masih sisa satu. Itupun cadangan dari cadangan terakhir yang aku miliki"

"Siapa?" Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tertarik untuk mendengarkan nama kandidat yang terakhir ini.

"Guru Seo"

Ucapan tak bersemangat Hyukjae itu disambut dengan ekspresi datar Donghae. Kemudian Donghae menggeleng putus asa dan kembali melangkah lagi.

"Ck, 'bos' saja menolak gadis segar yang masih belia, apalagi perawan tua. Aku sendiri tak sudi mengusulkannya ke 'bos' . Hanya akan memalukan kredibilitasku saja. Belum lagi aku harus mengulang di mata kuliah yang Guru Seo ajarkan. Huufff,,,sungguh menderita!" Donghae melangkahkan kakinya sambil terus menggerutu. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mengaduh akibat dahinya yang membentur kepala Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan di depannya.

Donghae mengikuti arah pandangan Hyukjae yang kini tengah memperhatikan sesuatu. Sebuah pemandangan ditangkap oleh mereka. Dua orang laki-laki yang baru saja lewat dihadapan mereka berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Kemudian laki-laki yang lebih tinggi melayangkan sebuah ciuman di kening laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Hei, Donghae!" Hyukjae memanggil Donghae tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sepasang kekasih sejenis yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus-elus dagunya, dan satu sudut bibirnya diangkat dengan maksud memasang smirk yang ternyata sama sekali tidak menambah kadar ketampanannya

"Apa?" Donghae memasang wajah bertanyanya

"Aku jadi meragukan selera 'bos' kita itu, apa kau tak merasa aneh, dia selalu menolak wanita cantik dengan alasan tidak sepadan atau tidak cocok dengannya. Padahal kita sudah memilih melalui system seleksi yang sangat ketat."

"Lalu?"

"Jangan-jangan 'bos' kita itu…h-o-m-o-s-e-k-s-u-a-l!"

"MWOOO!?"

Hyukjae buru-buru menutup telinganya akibat lengkingan Donghae yang sangat keras itu.

"Apa kau bercanda!? Hhhh…sudahlah! Kita hanya perlu berusaha sedikit lagi saja mencari wanita yang sesuai dengan selera 'bos'!" Donghae berkata sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali menyusuri jalanan di pinggiran kota.

"Tidak! Aku berfikir kita perlu berputar haluan! Lagipula kita sudah kehabisan stok wanita cantik!"

Mereka berbelok saat tiba di sebuah persimpangan jalan. "Aku lelah, kita mampir kesini saja dulu" Hyukjae menunjuk sebuah kafe kecil yang mereka lewati. Kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam diikuti Donghae.

**KLINIINGG~~~~**

"Selamat dataaanggg~~~~"

Begitu masuk, mereka disambut oleh sapaan ramah nan merdu yang membuat mereka langsung terfokus pada pemilik suara itu.

'_Manisnyaaaaa!' _ satu kata yang Donghae gambarkan untuk sosok yang baru saja menyapanya. Dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan pipinya menghangat karena senyum cerah yang memenuhi pandangannya.

"Silakan duduk, Tuan. Ini menunya, kalian mau pesan apa?"

Donghae seketika tersadar dari acara '_blushing'_ nya akibat sikutan keras Hyukjae di pinggangnya. Kemudian mereka segera duduk di meja terdekat dan memesan menu makanan mereka.

.

"Terimakasih, mohon ditunggu sebentar, Tuan!" sosok itu berlalu dari hadapan mereka setelah menerima pesanan HyukHae

Donghae masih memperhatikan sosok manis yang telah melangkah pergi menjauh dari mereka. Sosok itu masuk sebentar ke dalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan '_pantry'_ kemudian keluar lagi dan melayani tamu lainnya.

"Apa kau berpikir mengenai hal yang sama denganku, Hyuk?"

"Apa?"

"Pelayan tadi….cute, manis, menggemaskan, dan-"

"Dan dia pria!"

"MWOOOO!?"

**PLETAKKK!**

Satu pukulan mendarat keras di kepala Donghae.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak! Kecilkan suaramu!"

"Pri-pria?" Donghae tak percaya akan kata-kata Hyuk, ia meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang habis dijitak

"Hm" Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya, sementara Donghae langsung melayangkan pandangannya mencari-cari sosok tadi, dan ia menemukan sosok tadi tengah berdiri di meja kasir.

Donghae terus mengamati sosok yang tengah berdiri menyamping itu, dari rambut pendek hitam lurus yang terlihat sangat lembut, turun kebagian dada yang..ehm, ternyata tidak menonjol, kemudian turun ke bagian pinggang yang cukup ramping danpantat bulat sempurna.

"Mungkin dia gadis, hanya saja tomboy dan dadanya kecil"

"Sudah kubilang dia pria, dan dialah pemilik kafe ini" Hyukjae berujar enteng

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Donghae membulatkan matanya.

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahunya "Bahkan dia satu kampus dengan kita"

"MWOOOO!?"

**PLETAKKKK!**

Kembali satu pukulan dari Hyukjae mendarat di kepala Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa meringis dan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang malang.

.

"Ini pesanan anda, silakan dinikmati, Tuan!" Sosok manis itu kembali ke meja mereka dan membawa hidangan pesanan mereka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ehm, apa kabar? Apa kau mengingatku?" Hyukjae memamerkan gummy smile nya, Donghae hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya bergantian pada Hyukjae dan sosok manis tersebut. Sementara yang diajak bicara mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mengerutkan alisnya tampak sedang mengingat-ngingat.

"Ah! Pria dikampus dengan kucing putih!" Sosok itu tersenyum lebar dengan telunjuk yang terangkat seperti baru saja berhasil menebak teka-teki.

Hyukjae masih tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman "Aku Lee Hyukjae, kita belum sempat berkenalan kemarin. Oh iya, aku juga sudah dua kali datang ke kafe ini lho"

"Ah, benarkah! Ya ampun, maaf aku tak menyadarinya. Aku Lee Sungmin" Sosok manis itu menyambut jabatan tangan Hyukjae.

"Tak masalah, dan ini Lee Donghae, temanku" Donghae dan Sungmin berjabatan tangan setelah diperkenalkan Hyukjae.

"Kita sama-sama dari fakultas seni kan? Sungmin-shi mengambil jurusan apa? Aku dan Donghae di jurusan tari modern"

"Eoh? Aku mengambil jurusan tarik suara. Oh iya, terimakasih untuk bantuanmu saat itu. Kucingnya sekarang menjadi peliharaanku lho"

Donghae memilih untuk menyeruput minumannya, ia jadi merasa menjadi anak bawang saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali melayani pelanggan lainnya. Aku permisi dulu, selamat menikmati"

Segera setelah tinggal mereka tinggal berdua, Donghae langsung meminta penjelasan pada Hyukjae

" Pertama aku datang ke sini itu tidak sengaja. Lagipula café saat itu ternyata belum buka, jadi baru ada Lee Sungmin saja disini. Kemudian saat di kampus aku melihatnya sedang mencoba menolong kucing putih yang terjebak di atas tembok kampus, dan aku membantunya mengambilkannya. Jelas?"

"Hmmm…" Donghae mengangguk-angguk setelah mendengar penjelasan Hyukjae.

"Kalau kau tertarik padanya, kau harus bersiap punya banyak pesaing" Lanjut Hyukjae "Lihatlah pelanggan café ini, kau tahu kan apa yang sekarang menjadi focus perhatian mereka?"

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia menemukan beberapa pria yang kini tengah memusatkan penglihatannya pada satu sosok yang ada di pojok café tersebut. Lee Sungmin yang tengah memainkan bola kecil dengan kucing putihnya.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sudah kalian dapat hari ini?" Hangeng menyilangkan satu kakinya, bertumpu pada kaki yang lain dan duduk dengan angkuh di sebuah sofa tinggi. Satu tangannya menggenggam tiga buah bola kecil dan dimainkannya dengan gerakan memutar dan meremas-remas bola-bola itu.

" Maafkan kami Bos Ayah Ketua, kami belum menemukan yang lain lagi. Lagi-lagi kemarin Bos Ketua Muda menolak usul kami lagi" Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, berdiri dengan kakinya yang merapat.

"Ck, kalian tak berguna!" Hangeng menjatuhkan ketiga bola yang digenggamnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'TRAK' yang cukup membuat Donghae dan Hyukjae berjengit.

**BRAAKKK!**

"Appa!" Sang pelaku pendobrakan pintu a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan tanpa permisi.

"Sudahlah, hentikan semuanya! Kalau Appa mau aku yang meneruskan Klan ini, aku tidak butuh wanita!" Kyuhyun melayangkan protes dan menatap tajam pada sang appa yang saat ini tengah menyalakan cerutu panjangnya.

"Tidak bisa Kyuhyun, ini sudah tradisi dari klan Lalalili. Calon ketua harus sudah dipastikan memiliki pendamping. Meskipun itu belum menjadi pasangan resmi. Sedangkan kau belum punya, bahkan seorang wanita saja appa tak pernah lihat sedang bersamamu. Padahal appa segera pensiun dini dari jabatan ini"

"Kalau begitu Siwon hyung…"

"Tidak bisa, Kyuhyun! Hyungmu itu sudah tanda tangan kontrak untuk membintangi beberapa film besar. Heechul pun sudah mewanti-wanti agar Siwon tak boleh diusik, biarkan dia mendalami profesinya sebagai actor besar dari Klan Lalalili" Hangeng menyesap dalam cerutunya, kemudian dengan gaya yang sangat keren menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Cih, itu karena Heechul eomma ingin numpang tenar dengan alibi menjadi manager Siwon hyung"

Donghae dan Hyukjae yang dari tadi menyimak dengan baik pembicaraan ayah dan anak yang tengah berseteru dihadapannya secara reflek mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Bagaimana dengan Ryeowookie…"

"Hei, saudaramu yang satu itu tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Appa untuk menjadi ketua Klan kita, biarkan saja dia sibuk di dapur. Nanti dia Appa prospek menjadi koki terkenal dengan restoran yang ada di berbagai cabang Klan kita"

"Hahahahahaha!" Donghae dan Hyukjae kali ini tak dapat menahan tawanya mendengar kata-kata Hangeng. Seketika mereka menutup mulutnya ketika Hangeng dan Kyuhyun memberi tatapan mematikan pada mereka.

Perbincangan ditutup dengan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi tak bisa membantah kata-kata ayahnya, sang ketua gangster Klan Lalalili. Hangeng, ayah Kyuhyun menunjuk Kyuhyun menjadi pewaris utamanya dikarenakan Hangeng akan pensiun dini dari jabatannya. Sedangkan dua saudara Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Ryeowook tidak bisa diandalkan sama sekali.

Sayangnya ada persyaratan yang mengharuskan Kyuhyun harus memiliki calon pendamping sebelum menjabat menjadi ketua. Kyuhyun sendiri sebetulnya memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang dokter, oleh karena itu ia saat ini kuliah di Fakultas kedokteran di Universitas yang sama dengan HyukHae.

Bagaimanapun, seorang mafia haruslah tetap berpendidikan demi mengikuti perkembangan jaman dan arus globalisasi yang semakin cepat. Begitulah prinsip cerdas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan HyukHae sudah sejak kecil bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun dikarenakan orang tua mereka memang mengabdi kepada Klan Lalalili. Jadilah HyukHae mewarisi tradisi keluarganya dan kini menjadi sahabat sekaligus mengabdikan diri kepada Kyuhyun sang calon ketua.

.

.

.

"Apa kalian sering mampir ke kafe ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di hadapannya. Mereka kini berada di kafe yang HyukHae kemarin datangi.

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku suka café ini, meskipun kecil, tapi nyaman, makanannya juga enak, harga murah dan-"

"Aish, mana sih? Kenapa bukan dia yang muncul?" Kalimat Hyukjae terpotong karena ucapan Donghae yang saat ini tengah melongok-longokkan kepalanya, menoleh kesana-kemari mencari seseorang.

"Siapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran.

"A-ah, tidak ada apa-apa Bos Ketua Muda" Donghae memberikan senyum palsunya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mendecih mengetahui bahwa Donghae menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Donghae memang tak pandai berbohong. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun memilih untuk tak menanggapinya.

.

"Yah! Diam sebentar! Aku sedang mencoba mengobatimu!"

Suara yang sebetulnya tidak begitu keras itu cukup menarik perhatian dan membuat Kyuhyun juga HyukHae menoleh ke sumber suara.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk, di sudut ruangan sedang berjongkok sang pemiliki café yang tengah sibuk dengan helai-helai kain putih dan seekor kucing Persia berbulu putih lebat.

"Sungmin-shi?" Hyukjae mengernyit dan bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Donghae menyahut pertanyaan sahabatnya.

Tanpa mereka duga, Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah pasti menuju sosok yang sedang sibuk dengan kucingnya itu. Donghae dan Hyukjae yang tersadar mendapati kelakuan sang bos hanya melongo dan saling melempar tatapan bertanya.

.

"Ada apa dengan kucingmu?"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar seseorang tengah bertanya padanya.

"O-oh…dia terkena pecahan kaca saat aku ceroboh menjatuhkan gelas tadi. Kakinya terluka" Sungmin memperlihatkan kaki kucing yang tengah berusaha di balutnya dengan perban.

"Kalau kau mengikatnya seperti itu, dia kesakitan, tentu saja dia memberontak tadi" Kyuhyun berjongkok, ia mengambil alih perban yang tengah dipegang Sungmin. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat kucing itu dan memberikannya pada Sungmin

"Pegang dia sebentar"

Sungmin menuruti saja apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, kemudian Kyuhyun melepaskan perban yang tadi Sungmin pasang di kaki kucingnya.

"Bersihkan dulu lukanya dengan ini" Kyuhyun mengambil kapas yang ada dalam kotak P3K yang ada di samping Sungmin, ia juga menuangkan alcohol, lalu mengoleskannya pada kucing itu

"Setelah itu, beri obat untuk lukanya, baru ditutup perban. Caranya seperti ini, ikat yang kuat, tapi jangan terlalu kencang" Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan terampil dan rapi. Tidak lama kaki kucing itu sudah terbalut dengan baik.

"Siapa nama kucing ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil mengaitkan ikatan perban itu.

"Ja..na.." Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu, Sungmin tengah memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang berada sangat dekat di hadapannya Kyuhyun tampak sangat serius mengobati kaki kucingnya.

"Selesai" Ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin memutus pandangannya, lalu Sungmin cepat-cepat memasang senyum manisnya dan berucap-

"Terimakasih banyak, Tuaannn~~~"

Kyuhyun seketika itu juga mengerjapkan matanya, matanya tak terbiasa menerima pemandangan indah yang menyilaukan akibat bibir pink berkilau yang dihiasi senyum tulus dengan deretan gigi putih rapi yang saat ini ada tepat di hadapannya. Belum lagi mata jernih itu tengah berbinar indah untuknya.

"Bos Ketua Muda!" HyukHae bersamaan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan menepuk bahunya akibat sang bos yang masih saja berjongkok dengan memasang tampang _pabo_ nya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia menyadari tidak ada sosok manis lagi dihadapannya. Ia menoleh bingung ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sungmin-shi sudah beranjak pergi dari tadi, Bos Ketua Muda" Hyukjae yang paham situasi memberi penjelasan pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia ada di-" Ucapan Donghae terpotong saat ia baru saja menunjuk arah dimana ia melihat Sungmin, namun tiba-tiba -

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TUA BANGKA!"

Dilihatnya Sungmin tengah berteriak murka pada seorang lelaki berumur yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tangan yang menempel di satu pantat bulatnya.

"DASAR MESUUUUMMM!"

Seketika itu juga Sungmin menarik tangan lelaki yang menyentuh pantatnya itu, membawanya ke pundaknya, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga ia membungkuk untuk mengangkat tubuh lelaki itu ke atas punggungnya dan dengan sekali ayunan ke depan-

**BRAAAAKKKK!**

Tubuh lelaki itu menghantam lantai dengan keras akibat bantingan Sungmin dalam satu kali lemparan. Membuat Kyuhyun, Hyukjae dan Donghae menganga dan secara kompak melebarkan matanya pertanda kagum, terpana dan tak percaya akan pemandangan barusan.

Setelah itu lelaki malang tersebut lari terbirit-birit keluar café, sementara Sungmin menepuk-nepuk tangannya menghilangkan debu sambil mengerucutkan mulutnya karena sebal. Kemudian ia mengangkat kucingnya yang ada di atas meja, menggendongnya dan mengelus-elus bulu halusnya

"Ayo Jana, waktunya kau minum susu sekarang…"

Sungmin pun dengan santainya melenggang pergi dengan kucing dalam gendongannya nya, menuju ke sebuah ruangan bertuliskan '_pantry' _ kemudian seketika menutup pintunya dengan keras.

**BAM!**

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata untuk ketiga kalinya, tanpa memutus pandangannnya dari pintu '_pantry' _ yang tertutup itu, ia memanggil sahabatnya

"Hyuk! Hae!"

"Ya!?" HyukHae menjawab kompak

"Bawa dia ke markas kita besok!"

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan pelan sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dilihatnya pria-pria berjas rapi dan berkacamata hitam berdiri berjajar dan hampir ia temui di setiap sudut ruangan. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti HyukHae menyusuri lorong-lorong bangunan tua khas Negara Korea.

"Ka-kalian tinggal disini?" Sungmin bertanya lirih pada HyukHae-nyaris berbisik, sesekali ia melirik ke kanan kirinya mengamati pria-pria berjas yang berdiri tegap dan tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Ya" Hyukjae yang berjalan di depan Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum pada Sungmin

"Ooohh…" Sungmin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, tangannya membelai-belai bulu Jana yang sedang bergelayut manis di lengan Sungmin.

"Ehm, kucingnya dimana?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Ohh, masalah itu jangan khawatir, sekarang kita masuk ke ruangan ini dulu ya" Donghae tersenyum pada Sungmin. Mereka berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang tertutup rapat. Hyukjae kemudian membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendapati pemandangan yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan tak ada perabotan apapun di dalamnya.

Di tengah ruangan duduklah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan penuh charisma memakai pakaian hanbok, duduk dengan satu lutut yang ditekuk dan satu tangan yang bertumpu di atas lututnya. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang wanita cantik dengan wajah angkuh sedang menggerakkan kipas yang sedang dipegangnya dengan anggun.

Kemudian ada dua orang laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersimpuh agak jauh di depan dua orang tadi. Yang satu lebih kecil dibanding satunya. Sungmin tak bisa melihat wajahnya, dikarenakan mereka duduk menyamping, jadi hanya terlihat dari sisi samping saja.

"Silakan duduk Sungmin-shi" HyukHae mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk di seberang laki-laki kecil itu.

Sungmin mengangguk dan menurutinya, ia melangkah pelan sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Ketika duduk, ia baru menyadari pria di hadapannya yang duduk disebelah laki-laki yang lebih kecil adalah pria yang mengobati kaki kucingnya di café kemarin, Kyuhyun.

'Ah! Dokter kucing!' Sungmin secara reflek membuka mulutnya karena terkejut, namun tidak sampai mengeluarkan suara.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin kemudian melayangkan senyum sekilas pada Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin?"

"Y-ya!" Sungmin tersentak dan menegakkan duduknya ketika pria paruh baya yang duduk di tengah memanggilnya. Kalau Sungmin perhatikan, dari pakaian dan posisi laki-laki itu duduk menandakan bahwa ialah yang dituakan atau kepala keluarga disini.

"Lee Sungmin, seorang mahasiswa seni yang juga mendalami bidang bisnis, hidup seorang diri, saat ini memiliki sebuah café dan mengelolanya sendiri, sangat menyukai kucing dan menguasai ilmu bela diri…"

"Ah, bagaimana anda tahu tentang saya?" Sungmin spontan mengajukan pertanyaan, namun sepertinya itu bukan hal yang penting bagi seorang ketua Klan, Cho Hangeng yang saat ini tengah membaca biodata Sungmin di secarik kertas yang tengah di pegangnya.

"Selamat datang di kediaman Klan Lalalili, sebuah organisasi mafia terkemuka di negeri ini yang telah berdiri selama berpuluh-puluh tahun…"

"Eh? Ma-mafia?" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Perkenalkan, aku Cho Hangeng, ketua Klan Lalalili, dan ini istriku, Cho Heechul, kemudian Cho Ryeowook, putra kedua, ah, mohon maaf, putra pertamaku Cho Siwon tak bisa datang menyambutmu dikarenakan ada syuting penting. Kemudian tentu saja putraku yang sudah kau kenal dengan baik, sekaligus tunanganmu, Cho Kyuhyun…" Hangeng tersenyum ramah sambil memperkenalkan satu-satu anggota keluarganya

"A-APAAA!?" Sungmin berteriak keras dan membelalakkan matanya , bahkan saking terkejutnya tangannya tak sengaja meremas kencang bulu Jana hingga sang kucing berbunyi 'ngeong' dengan cukup nyaring

Sontak semua orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut menutup kedua telinganya. Namun berbeda dengan Cho Kyuhyun, ia bisa bertahan dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Eh..ehm..ehm.."Sungmin dengan segera mencoba menguasai dirinya agar kembali tenang, tangannya kembali mengelus lembut bulu Jana yang tadi sempat diremasnya.

Sungmin pun tersenyum manis dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya "Senang bertemu kalian, aku permisi dulu ya…."

Kemudian Sungmin berdiri dan segera berbalik menuju pintu keluar dengan masih mempertahankan senyumnya, menganggap tak terjadi apapun barusan. Tapi tiba-tiba Hyukjae dan Donghae berdiri menghalanginya.

"Terimakasih untuk kejutan yang sangat lucu ini Hyukjae-shi, Donghae-shi" Sungmin pun berpamitan pada HyukHae, namun lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti karena HyukHae tak menyingkir dari hadapannya.

"Tapi perjamuannya baru saja akan dimulai, Sungmin-shi" Senyum _innocent_ Donghae tiba-tiba saja membuat kesabaran Sungmin seketika merosot turun.

Tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, Sungmin dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan Donghae dan memelintirnya ke belakang tubuhnya "Ya!Ya!Ya!Ya! Su-Sungmin shi! Aduuhh..duh…"

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Hyukjae-shi?" Dengan tangan yang masih memelintir pergelangan Donghae, tak mempedulikan wajah Donghae yang memerah karena menahan sakit, Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Hyukjae.

"E-eh…itu…anu…" Hyukjae pun tergagap ngeri

"MANA KUCINGNYA! AKU HANYA MAU KUCINGNYA! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGANKU!"

Teriakan Sungmin yang melengking membuat semua orang di ruangan itu kembali menutup telinganya. Sedangkan Sungmin kemudian terengah-engah menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Ini…menakjubkan!" Tiba-tiba sosok cantik yang dari tadi terdiam di sebelah Hangeng melangkah maju mendekati Sungmin, kemudian kedua tangannya secara anggun menangkup pipi bulat Sungmin

"Sosok cantik ini memiliki suara yang sangat indah dan gerakan tubuh yang begitu gesit. Aku menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar cocok menjadi pasangan Kyuhyun" Sentuhan lembut Heechul di wajahnya membuat Sungmin tak sadar melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari Donghae.

"Eh? Tapi aku pria, Nyonya! Dan aku tidak tertarik mengenai hal konyol dan menggelikan seperti ini. Aku hanya tertarik pada…kucing!" Sungmin menjelaskan pada Heechul, kemudian ia melirik sinis Hyukjae dan Donghae. Bagaimanapun kedatangannya kemari karena Hyukjae dan Donghae menjanjikan seekor kucing cantik untuk Sungmin.

"Kucing…..itu bukan masalah yang sulit bagiku Sungmin…" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengambil suara.

"Aku bisa memberimu jenis kucing apapun yang kau mau " Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian ia melangkah pelan mendekati Sungmin. dipasanganya senyum menawan yang ia yakin semakin menambah kadar ketampanannya

"Bahkan kau bisa memenuhi café-cafemu dengan kucing. Ah, nanti kita juga bisa perluas cafemu terlebih dahulu, dan kita buat ruangan khusus untuk kucing-kucingmu bermain di dalam café, bagaimana?" Tawar Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Mendengar tawaran itu, mata Sungmin seketika jitu juga berbinar-binar indah. Ia kemudian menyingkirkan tangan Heechul dari pipinya, kemudian ia memandang Kyuhyun sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan penuh harap "Kau tak berbohong padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku tak berbohong."

"Dan kau akan mengobati kucing-kucingku yang sakit kapanpun itu?"

"Ya, aku akan menjadi dokter untuk kucing-kucingmu" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Dan juga bonus untuk cafemu, koki andalan dari Klan Lalalili. Ryeowookie, bagaimana? Kau mau bersama-sama Sungminnie mengelola café kucingnya?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, dimana Ryeowook masih duduk ditempatnya semula

"Ah? Aku? Uwwwwooooo….tentu saja aku mauuuuu!" Ryeowook seketika berdiri dan melonjak-lonjak girang. Lalu ia melangkah cepat mendekati Sungmin "Aku juga mau punya saudara semanis ini!" Tanpa segan Ryeowook langsung memeluk Sungmin, membuat Sungmin hanya bisa meringis kecil.

"Tapi kau harus mau bertunangan dulu denganku…ah..ahni..ahni..ahni…bagaimana kalau langsung menikah denganku saja?" Bujuk Kyuhyun

Sungmin tampak berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun "Menikah?"

"Ya, menikah!" Jawab Kyuhyun mantap

"Kau akan menjadi Nyonya besar dari Klan Lalalili yang paling terkemuka ini. Kau juga tetap bisa bermain dengan kucing-kucing cantikmu, kau akan mempunyai café besar yang penuh dengan pelanggan. Kau bisa melatih ilmu beladirimu disini. Kau punya keluarga baru yang hebat, dan yang terpenting, kau memiliki suami yang paling tampan, pintar dan berkharisma seperti aku" kata Kyuhyun narsis

Sungmin pun memperlebar senyumnya "Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

"Bukan hanya menyenangkan Sungminnie, tapi SEMPURNA!"

"Ya! SEMPURNA!" Dengan penuh semangat Sungmin menirukan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Appa, seminggu lagi pernikahan mewah akan digelar, dan mulai sekarang Appa bisa mengurus segala keperluan untuk mempersiapkan pensiun dinimu!" Kyuhyun dengan gaya sombongnya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ayo kabarkan ke seluruh penjuru negeri! Cho Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan Lee Sungmin!"

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, mereka pun akhirnya menikah, dan sesuai janji Kyuhyun. Sungmin kini memiliki café besar dimana di dalamnya terdapat rumah-rumah kucing cantik kesayangannya. Juga koki hebat Ryeowook, kemudian cafenya kini setiap hari selalu penuh dengan pelanggan karena sangat terkenal setelah sebelumnya memasang iklan di media massa dengan Cho Siwon sebagai endoser utamanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa malam kemarin kau berhasil mengambil videonya?" Donghae berbisik pada Hyukjae, saat ini mereka tengah berlatih jurus bela diri baru di markas mereka

"Gagal lagi! Kasihan Bos Ketua, ketika hampir 'masuk' , Nyonya Ketua menjerit kesakitan, menyebabkan Jana terbangun dari tidurnya dan melompat menyerang Bos Ketua. Kau sudah lihat kan codet terbaru di pipi kanan Bos Ketua!?"

"Ah iya! Itu lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya!"

"Ck. Padahal sedikit lagi Bos Ketua berhasil membobol pertahanan Nyonya Ketua. Sayang sekali….apa sebegitu sakitnya ya…" Hyukjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Apa kau mau mencoba merasakannya sendiri Lee Hyukjae?" Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba menyentak Hyukjae dan Donghae dari belakang. Mereka kini merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang, tanpa menolehpun mereka tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri di belakang mereka.

" Sepertinya tongkat kayu ini bisa digunakan ya"

Bunyi 'tuk tuk' yang berasal dari tongkat kayu panjang yang di benturkan di lantai membuat HyukHae tambah merinding disco. Dan tak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka kini, yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah menyuarakan jeritan hati mereka

"UWOOOOOO…..AMPUN BOS KETUAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

Ternyata tidak mudah bagi sang ketua gangster untuk dapat 'memiliki seutuhnya' seorang istri se_innocent_ dan penggila kucing macam Lee Sungmin. Tapi kecerdasan otaknya berhasil membantunya untuk mencari metode lain.

"Ah, untung saja luka ini tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanan suamiku, Jana memang nakal, sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah menyediakan tempat khusus untuk Jana mengasah kuku cantiknya" Sungmin kini sedang membasuh luka di wajah Kyuhyun dengan obat pengering luka.

"Mungkin wajahku ini terlalu menarik perhatiannya, sayang.." Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan, meskipun sebenarnya lukanya sudah hampir kering dan seharusnya tidak terlalu sakit lagi.

"Apa sakit?"

"Ah, sakitnya akan hilang ketika kau menempelkan bibirmu disini, Ming.." Kyuhyun menunjuk luka di pipinya dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Benarkah? Seperti ini?" Sungmin mengikuti kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Benar, seperti itu…." Dan Cho Kyuhyun mulai melancarkan aksinya, tangannya merambat melingkari pinggang Sungmin kemudian menarik Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Selain obat luar, lukaku sepertinya akan cepat sembuh melalui ini sayang…." Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin, menggeser bibir Sungmin dari pipi Kyuhyun menuju bibirnya.

"Mmmpph…Kyu…."

.

Sebentar saja Sungmin sudah terlena, dia selalu suka cara Kyuhyun ketika menciumnya, bibir kenyal dan tebal itu terasa seperti permen jelly yang Sungmin suka ketika kecil dulu.

Saat tangan Kyuhyun mulai membelai mesra punggungnya, tiba-tiba Sungmin berjengit dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Jana?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi…."

"Oooh, tenang saja, dia sedang bermain dengan pengasuh barunya…." Kyuhyun kembali membungkam Sungmin dengan bibirnya, membawa Sungmin dalam dekapan hangat menikmati malam yang akan terasa panjang kali ini. Kyuhyun yakin, kali ini ia tak akan lagi merasakan hasrat yang menggantung. Ia sudah bersiap diri melayang menuju langit ketujuh.

Dan dimana Jana? Ya, kucing cantik itu sedang meratapi kemalangannya terkurung di sebuah ruang gelap dan sempit bersama duo HyukHae.

.

.

.

**END **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fiiiuuuhhh, rampunggg… #lap keringat

Akhirnya acara tagih menagih fic "Gangster Cho" berakhir dengan lahirnya fic ini.

Terimakasih untuk Mami Jujue yang berhasil 'merayu paksa' saya untuk melanjutkan plot ceritanya…-_- padahal saya msh punya utang fic sama reader sekalian, maafkan saya ya, saya usahakan dalam waktu depan saya publish kelanjutannya.

Oke deh, terus cintai KyuMin yoooo….

Love You All!

**By: Lee Sanghyun**


End file.
